food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Braised Noodles
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Specter |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Matcha Cake |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 烩面 |personality = Optimistic |height = 166 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Yuki Matsuoka |cvcn = Zhang Qi (张琦) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Rules, rules, rules! You gotta learn to live a little! |bio = A Food Soul who stays upbeat all the time and talks with an "earthy" feel. She enjoys growing vegetables and is an arm-wrestling champ. Others see her as a real action-type. |food introduction = Braised Noodles are squishy and smooth, and the broth will make or break the dish. The fresh lamb on top has been stewed in a pot, and the dish is server with seasonings for an aromatic and unforgettable experience. |acquire = *Events |events = *Billowing Smoke (Step) *Billowing Smoke (Super) |power = 2390 |atk = 131 |def = 14 |hp = 612 |crit = 412 |critdmg = 416 |atkspd = 1423 |normaltitle = Omni Growth |normal = Braised Noodles raises her stone scythe and strikes multiple times at the enemy, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit plus 85 extra damage, while also adding 10 points of energy. |energytitle = Law of Nature |energy = Braised Noodles spins her stone scythe and then disappears for a moment, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus 355 damage, also dealing 40% ATK as damage per second plus 56 extra damage to the target, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Law of Nature |link = Braised Noodles spins her stone scythe and then disappears for a moment, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the nearest enemy plus 402 damage, also dealing 60% ATK as damage per second plus 67 extra damage to the target, lasting 5 seconds. |pair = Unknown |name = |contract = Oh--! Attendant, right? You're quite the looker! I'm Braised Noodles. Stick with me from now on~ |login = Attendant's back! The crops out back are comin' in nicely! Wanna check 'em out? |arena = Brr-- It's too cold. How long are we gonna be holed up here? |skill = Wanna die? Just say the word! |ascend = Whew-- that's brisk! |fatigue = Aagh, can't I take a break for awhile!? |recovering = Aaah, that's more like it~ |attack = Coming, coming! Want me leadin' the charge? |ko = Oh no, not good...! |notice = Aagh, terrible! Just terrible! |idle1 = Attendant? Hmph, not around? Guess I'll go fertilize the fields then. |idle2 = Huh? Is there an opera show nearby? |idle3 = It's too peaceful and quiet. Not lively like the restaurant... |interaction1 = I'm not naturally this tan. If you were out in the sun all day, you'd look like this too. |interaction2 = Attendant, do you greet everyone like this? Tsk, so polite. |interaction3 = Attendant, I might not be much good for brainy tasks, but if it's fightin' or haulin' stuff, then I'm your girl! |pledge = I always thought you were pretty swell, but never thought you'd beat me to it. Hee hee, thinking that I can be with you day in and day out now, I feel over the moon~ |intimacy1 = Attendant, hmph! Let me get a good look at your face. Don't move... |intimacy2 = Want a hug? Aaaww, last time when I broke one of your ribs I was just excited, is all. This time, I'll be gentler! |intimacy3 = Huh? How'd my socks get on my hands... Ugh, this is all your fault for rushing me so early in the morning! What's the rush!? |victory = Aha! I don't even think much of the Old Man Upstairs, much less this kinda thing! |defeat = Hmph... you think you're so great! |feeding = What? For me? You're so sweet! |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = She is part of the security department of Perigod Research Centre which means she is related to White Truffle (The overseer) and Waffle (A researcher) |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}